Friend From Another World
by exolusiondo
Summary: Seorang remaja yang mempunyai kemampuan spesial dimana ia dapat melihat apa yang tidak dapat orang lain lihat, dan juga ia mempunyai teman yang bukan sembarang teman. Kalian ingin tau? kalau ingin simaklah cerita nya. #Event Friendship FNI


_**-Friend From Another World-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto).**

 **-Genre-**

 **Friendship, Suprantural, Horor, Family, and Humor.**

 **-Tema-**

 **School life and Dunia lain.**

 **-Warning-**

 **OC, OOC, gaje bin absurd, typo, alur yang mungkin agak di paksakan dan lain lain.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **-Sumary-**

 **Seorang remaja yang mempunyai kemampuan spesial dimana ia dapat melihat apa yang tidak dapat orang lain lihat, dan juga ia mempunyai teman yang bukan sembarang teman. Kalian ingin tau? kalau ingin simaklah cerita nya.**

 **(*)**

 **Story start!**

 **Konoha gakuen,31 oktober 20xx.**

 **Kantin sekolah.**

Di dalam kantin yang ramai akan siswa siswi karena jam istirahat, terlihat lima orang siswa tengah duduk berkumpul sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Apa kalian tau? bahwa sekolah akan mengadakan pesta malam ini! Kraukkk kraukkk," ujar seseorang yang err, mungkin bisa di bilang sangat sehat sambil mengunyah makanannya. (obesitas mungkin, wkwkwk :v)

"Oh berita itu, aku sudah tau dari kemarin chouji," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang dimana pipinya ada tato segitiga terbalik.

"Kalian berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Keluh seseorang berambut nanas yang tidur dengan melipat tangan kedepan dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

"Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan chouji, apa kalian tahu bahwa tema apa yang akan sekolah terapkan saat pesta malam ini?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang.

Sasuke yang makan dengan khidmat berhenti sebentar kemudian bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hn, tema apa yang akan sekolah terapkan untuk pesta malam ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Halloween, huuuuu hihihi." Naruto mengatakannya sambil membuat nada seseram mungkin.

"A-apa? H-alloween?" tanya kiba dengan takut.

"Hu'um dan para siswa siswi di wajibkan memakai kostum atau atribut mengenai halowen," jawab Naruto santai.

"K-kalau begitu a-ku tidak ikut dengan kalian, Chouji lebih pemberani bukan." Kiba dengan tergesa gesa memakan makanan nya.

"Hohoho. Kau takut ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"A-aku tidak takut,"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menolak untuk ikut?"

"A-aku hanya ..."

"Hanya apa? Kraukkk kraukkk," tanya Chouji yang ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.

"Hanya ... ah iya, tidak enak badan." Kiba membuat buat ekspresi orang sakit yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang sakit sungguhan.

"Ckckck, dasar penakut!" ejek Naruto pada Kiba.

"Hei, aku bukan penakut tapi aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menakutimu,"

"Hoho, baiklah tuan pemberani," ucap Naruto.

"Kalian berisiki sekali, aku mau tidur saja susah." Keluh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan kini mulai ikut berbicara walaupun hanya 2 huruf ambigu yang entah apa itu maksud nya.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi siswa maupun siswi karena mereka akhirnya terbebas dari penjara formal yang berkedok sebagai lembaga pendidikan. Saat ini beberapa siswa khusus-nya Naruto sedang berjalan di trotoar.

 **Naruto Pov on.**

Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Putra dari Namikaze Minato, ayah adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama di Konoha yaitu Namikaze corp, dan juga Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, seorang chef terkenal yang sudah go internasional. Lalu kalau begitu mengapa aku berjalan kaki saat pulang sekolah. Ya itu karena kemauanku sendiri lagi pula, aku tidak suka dengan hal hal glamour.

Bahkan ayah pernah membelikan sebuah mobil seharga ratusan juta yen hanya untuk memastikan aku selamat di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Ya ampun aku sungguh malu saat itu dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi ibu menjemputku saat pulang sekolah dengan sebuah helikopter yang sungguh jika kalian pasti sangat menginginkannya. Aku bukannya malu di antar jemput oleh mereka tapi cara mereka mengantar dan menjemputku membuat orang lain berpikir aku adalah anak yang manja dan sok kaya. Huh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menghajar orang orang itu tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa memang benar apa yang dikatakan mereka tentangku jadi aku tak bisa marah karena itu juga anggapan mereka ada benarnya juga.

Oh ya, dan satu lagi aku sebenarnya mempunyai sebuah kemampuan spesial yang tidak aku beritahukan pada ayah atau ibu, kemampuanku spesial itu adalah kemampuan yang bisa membuatku melihat dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk astral atau yang sering di panggil dengan hantu atau apalah itu aku tak perduli. Dan yang menariknya aku telah berteman dengan salah satu makhluk dunia lain itu.

 **Naruto pov off.**

Saat sedang asik berjalan di trotoar Naruto merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dan saat ini kondisi jalan sedang sepi karena sebentar lagi akan malam.

"Naruto-kun," suara sangat halus yang membuat siapapun merinding.

"Hmm, siapa yang memanggilku?"tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke sekitarnya.

"Hihihihihi..."

Terdengar sesuatu dari belakang yang membuat bulu siapa pun berdiri.

Naruto pun berbalik, dan kini ia pun hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tak takut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hihihi, kau tak takut denganku Naruto-kun?" ucap seorang arwah wanita yang tubuhnya penuh dengan darah serta wajahnya yang hancur dengan mata yang hampir keluar dengan kaki mengambang di atas jalan.

"Seperti biasa, baa-san mencoba menakutiku lagi dan itu tak berhasil."

"Mou. Ayolah sesekali terkejut dan berteriak hantu." Rajuk arwah itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm, baa-san kau tidak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu kalau sedang ngambek. Dan lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan kesekolah kembali untuk menghadiri pesta yang di adakan oleh pihak sekolah,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu hati-hati lah di jalan Naruto-kun," ucap arwah itu sambil tersenyum ya walaupun dengan wajah mengerikannya itu.

Naruto pun berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada arwah itu.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak mati, pasti akan kudapatkan Naruto-kun hanya untuk diriku, Khukhukhu." Tawa dari arwah itu membuat kucing yang melewatinya menggigil ketakutan dan segera berlari menjauh.

Jika kucing saja kabur, bagaimana dengan manusia yang melihat arwah itu. Lupakan tentang itu, saat ini Naruto telah berada dirumah nya.

Naruto telah beristirhat sebentar kemudian ia mengganti baju dan bersiap siap kembali ke sekolah dengan kostum pangeran Drakula.

Ia pun turun dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang berada di meja makan. Naruto pun duduk dan memakan makanannya. Namun ia bingung karena ayah dan ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Naru, kenapa kamu memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Aku akan berangkat kesekolah lagi, karena akan ada pesta yang di adakan pihak sekolah malam ini, dan juga tema pesta malam ini adalah Halloween jadi aku memakai ini saja lagi pula aku terlihat keren bukan." Jelas Naruto narsis sambil memasang pose ala model majalah remaja tapi kemudian ia memakan kembali makanannya.

"Pffttttt." sebuah suara tertahan terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menatap kesudut ruangan, ia pun melihat arwah gadis yang selama ini menjadi temannya sedang menertawakan dirinya.

Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah arwah itu tapi kemudian arwah itu menghilang.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Kushina.

"Err, tidak ada apa apa Kaa-chan." Sanggah Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hmm, akan Tou-chan izinkan. Tapi kamu harus di antar oleh supir Tou-chan, ya!"

"Tidak usah Tou-chan, lagi pula aku dan Sasuke akan berangkat bersama."

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi kalian berangkat dengan mobil kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Err. Iya kami akan berangkat dengan mobil." Bohong Naruto pada ibunya.

Setelah beberapa percakapan, dan ia pun telah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya.

.

.

"Aku berangkat kaa-chan!"

"Lho bukan nya kamu berangkat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menyelidik.

"Anoo, ah iya Sasuke sedang menunggu di ujung jalan disana." Tunjuk Naruto pada mobil mewah yang berada di ujung jalan.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"A-a iya Kaa-chan, aku berangkat." Pamit Naruto.

.

.

Setelah berjalan jauh dari rumahnya ia pun mendengar seseorang memanggil nya. Namun ia menengok kesekitar dan belakang nya tidak ada orang ataupun arwah.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Naruto pun berlalu. Namun saat akan berjalan di langkah ketiga ia merasa akan kehadiran arwah yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hmm... ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umu, aku minta maaf karena telah menertawakan Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan penyesalan.

"Hmm, aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"U-m ari-gato Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

Kemudian mereka berbicara sambil berjalan, walaupun beberapa pejalan kaki menatap aneh ke arah Naruto. Bagaimana mereka tidak menganggap aneh kalau seorang pemuda dengan pakaian aneh tengah berbicara sendiri. Oh ayolah mungkin mereka Naruto tidak waras, dan apa reaksi Naruto? ia hanya acuh dan terus berjalan sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

 **Hinata pov on.**

Hai, namaku Hyuga Hinata, aku adalah seorang arwah penasaran yang telah lama meninggal tapi entah apa tujuanku masih ada di dunia ini, aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu dan mulai saat itu aku selalu ingin Naruto-kun bersamaku. Hmm, aku jadi teringat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, saat itu ...

 **Flash back on.**

P _ada malam hari, hujan lebat turun dan terlihat seorang remaja sedang berteduh di halte bus._

 _"Ughh, gara-gara Teme aku jadi terlambat pulang ke rumah. Huftt, tapi apa boleh buat nasi telah jadi bubur." Naruto tertunduk._

 _"Huhuhu, hikss hikss ..."_

 _"Sepertinya aku mendengar seorang perempuan sedang menangis, tapi mana mungkin ada seseorang disini. Disini hanya ada aku sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil memandang sekitar._

 _Namun ia melihat ke pojok halte bus, seseorang perempuan berambut lavender tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto pun menghampiri perempuan itu._

 _"Ano, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian memegang bahu perempuan itu._

 _"Hikss, aku sedang bersedih," ucap perempuan itu._

 _"Benarkah? mungkin aku bisa membantu dan namaku Namikaze Naruto, pria tertampan sedunia." ucap Naruto narsis._

 _Perempuan itu pun berpaling dan alngkah terkejutnya Naruto sampai Naruto terduduk lemas, di hadapan Naruto sedang berdiri seorang arwah perempuan berambut lavender dengan wajah pucat. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terduduk lemas. Perempuan itu berpakaian ala sundal bolong tapi bukan nya bolong di belakang tapi malah di bagian depan yang bolong, di daerah perutnya hingga terlihat usus dan beberapa organ dalam lainnya._

 _"Aku Hyuga Hinata, seorang korban dari pemerkosaan dan kemudian mayatku di bedah oleh beberapa orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Itulah yang menyebabkanku begini."_

 _"Hmm,apakah kamu tidak tenang karena ingin balas dendam?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Benar, aku akan membuat mereka membayar semua nya!" ucap Hinata dengan penuh amarah._

 _"Lalu jika kamu balas dendam apakah yang membedakan dirimu dengan mereka?" ucap Naruto tenang._

 _Hinata pun terdiam,_

 _"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku akan menolongmu untuk memberikan keadilan untukmu dan menghukum mereka atas apa yang mereka perbuat."_

 _Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang akan membantu nya, arwah Hinata pun menyetujui nya. Dan mulai saat itu terjalin lah sebuah hubungan pertemanan di antara seorang manusia dengan makhluk dari dunia lain._

 **Flash back off.**

Setelah itu kami, mencari pelaku nya dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti tentang pemerkosaan yang menimpa diriku. Dan mulai saat itulah aku mulai menyukai Naruto-kun, walau aku tau kita tidak akan pernah bersatu dan aku selalu mendukungnya sebagai seorang teman.

 **Hinata pov off.**

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat ramai akan siswa siswi yang memakai kostum halowen lainnya di halaman akademi.

"Kau lama sekali dobe, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke yang menghampiri Naruto dengan yang lain.

"Aku habis mengantar seorang nenek yang ingin menyeberang karena aku anak yang baik, aku menolong nenek itu dan saat aku berjalan kesini, aku bertemu kucing hitam. Kata Kakashi sensei, kucing hitam itu membawa kesialan, dan oleh sebab itu aku mengambil jalan memutar hingga aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan," ucap Naruto dengan gaya khas aktor drama picisan.

"Pfftttt hahaha... alasan absurdmu sama dengan dirimu, sama sama absurd." Ejek Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Huh, ternyata anak pemberani ada, katanya sedang sakit dan tak bisa ikut." Balas Naruto dengan mengejek balik Kiba.

"Urusai," ucap Kiba dengan gaya seperti perempuan sedang ngambek yaitu dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pffttt hahaha, dasar banci kaleng nggak laku," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Mendokusei, hoamzzz aku ingin tidur jadi cepatlah kedalam." Shikamaru pun beranjak dari tempat mereka dan melangkah masuk.

"Hn. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sasuke pada yang lain.

"Yoshhh," ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat.

.

.

.

Pesta di sekolah konoho gakuen berjalan dengan lancar hingga acara selesai.

.

.

The End.

.

.

Yo ketemu lagi bareng ane riky komo *plakkkk (oi bukan acara katakan putus, bego!)

Ahaha maafkan saya pemirsa.

Ane gak terlalu banyak bicara dan terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje bin absurd ini, fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk FNI.

#Event_Friendship_FNI.


End file.
